


Was it Love?

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga Outakes [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is falling in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was it Love?

Joe looked down into his glass of beer, hoping to find some answers in the foam. He didn't really know why he was having a hard time with this. It wasn't like he hadn't been in love and had lovers before. But she was different. She was an Immortal. And what he felt for her wasn't like anything he'd felt for any of the other women in his life before. It was more than the almost instant friendship he shared with her. It definitely wasn't an infatuation. It wasn't lust. He had enough experience with that to know the difference. No, this was something deeper than anything he'd felt for anyone before. It was love. And it scared him. He had no idea what the ramifications of loving and being involved with an immortal would be, but he was willing to take the risk for as long as she wanted him.


End file.
